


Fighting Fools

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Confessions, Fights, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: It had started with a slur, which turned into a challenge and ended in a fight just like it always did except this time something went wrong, but also right, as Draco and Potter finally confront the source of their rivalry.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Fighting Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Draco: Quick Harry you’re losing a lot of blood, what’s your type?
> 
> Harry: Tall, blond, scary….
> 
> Draco: No! Your blood type?
> 
> Harry: *looks down at wound* Red
> 
> Note: Due to the fact healing spells would ruin this prompt I've made them muggles for this drabble. Please enjoy.

Draco knew Potter would come, their rivalry and deep desire to outdo each other was too ingrained to be ignored even as it made them both foolish. He’d lost track of the amount of detentions and injures he had collected from their silly dares and stunts and todays was the most idiotic of all. However Potter had called him a coward and Draco had to prove him wrong.

“You ready?” Potter asked as he stepped into the empty alleyway alone.

“Always,” Draco sneered back. It wasn’t like they hadn’t fought before, punches thrown in the corridors and scraps during football training but this time there was no one to pull them apart. No friends or teachers to step in and Draco were actually feeling a little nervous. He took a moment he sized up Potter, they were close in height and weight but while he might have learnt kick boxing in a well padded training room under the direction of tutors Potter had been learning dirty tricks in backstreet bawls with the Weasley’s.

“Bring it on then, unless you’re scared,” Potter mocked and Draco pushed aside his worries and shifted his stance. Resting his weight on his back leg he lifted his fists giving Potter a cheeky smirk as he urged him into action.

As he had expected Potter rushed in swinging wildly, and purely with the speed of his attack almost managed to land a hit. In the last moment Draco turned to the side causing Potter to over reach and then brought his knee up into Potter’s stomach. Not wanting to lose his advantage Draco then shifted back and kicked out as hard as he could knocking Potter sideways into a nearby pile of rubbish. The cry of pain cut through the air, sharper than he would have thought from such a small fall.

“Seriously Potter, I’ve barely touched you,” Draco drawled while hoping that it was over. It was already getting late and he didn’t want to explain to his parents any bruises he got from a fist fight.

Potter let out a groan and lifted his head, his glassed knocked askew in his fall.

“Malfoy,” he muttered out and Draco frowned at how quiet it was and the fact Potter still hadn’t stood up. Perhaps it was a trick; he was waiting for Draco to move closer and then would trip him up or something. However even as he thought that he saw Potter’s hand appear from under him, his fingers red with blood.

Draco’s heart stopped and without thinking about the dirty floor he rushed over to kneel by Potter. Gently he shifted Potter onto his back and saw the problem. Hidden in the rubbish had been a ragged piece of metal that had stabbed deep into Potter’s stomach.

“Hurts,” Potter whispered out in a hiss.

“I know, don’t worry you’ll be alright,” Draco said softly as he peeled back the sodden clothing and took a closer look. The wound was deep and bleeding heavily so Draco couldn’t be sure just how bad it was but he knew this wasn't good. Thankfully he knew enough and tugged off his jumper before pressing it down on the wound and applying as much pressure as he could manage.

“Shit.”

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry,” Draco said as he locked eyes with Potter. He wasn’t sure if the fear he felt could be seen on his face as he struggled to remain calm but he could hear it in his own voice.

“You’re losing a lot of blood and I need to stop it. Can you hold this in place while I phone for an ambulance?”

Potter gave a weak nod, reaching up to cover Draco’s hands and press down. As Draco slipped his hands out he kept talking to Potter, partly to fill the silence and partly to insure Potter stayed conscious.

“Of all the bad luck, this is worst than when I broke my arm last year or the cracked ribs you got the year before that,” Draco rambled as he pulled out his phone not giving a care to the blood on his shaking hands as he typed in the number.

After what seemed like a lifetime he finally got through to someone and quickly he explained the situation. Even as he told them where they were his voice shook and he couldn’t stop looking at how pale Potter’s face was becoming or the red soaking into his cream jumper.

“Alright, someone is on their way, just keep talking to me. Now can you ask your friend his blood type?”

“Yes, um Potter. Potter, focus you’re losing a lot of blood and I need you to tell me your type.”

Potter’s eyes closed before opening again, the green pupils cloudy with confusion even as he smiled.

“Tall, blond, scary and really good at kicking,” Potter said with a chuckle before gasping in pain.

“Now is not the time for jokes Potter,” Draco snapped the panic building even as his heart skipped.

“Who said I was joking, wouldn’t get into all this trouble if it wasn’t for my stupid crush on you.” “Save the confessions for later okay, first you need to live so tell me your blood type,” Draco said his tone a sharp contrst to the careful way he combed back Potter’s black curls, offering him a trembling smile. Potter just managed to lift his head and look at the jumper pressed to his stomach before groaning and lying flat again.

“Uh, red?”

“Very helpful,” Draco teased because he didn’t know what else to do but in the distance he could hear sirens. They were close, they would patch Potter up and he’d be back at school in a week ready with a new insult or prank to pull on him just like always.

“I can hear the sirens,” he told the operator and listened to her tell him just to keep talking to Potter and it would all be fine soon before the line went dead. A low beep told him that the battery had died but that was okay because help was already coming.

“Just hold on Potter, they’re almost here,” Draco whispered as Potter’s eyes started to slip closed.

“No, stay awake Potter. Harry! Harry come on! Remember the time you super glued my text book shut in chemistry or the time we tried to prove who could hold their breath the longest and we both passed out. Remember that?”

“Yeah, we’re idiots,” Harry rasped as his mouth curled up at the corners.

“I guess we are,” Draco agreed. They had spent a lifetime fighting, from the very first time they had met in first year all the way to secondary school. It had been so long that Draco couldn’t even recall how it started; only that it had become a necessity to beat Potter in any way possible.

“Why did we ever start fighting?” he mused aloud not really asking but wanting to fill the silence between them as the sirens grew louder.

“Because I told you that you couldn’t play with me and Ron. You thought I was being mean but I was just scared.”

“Scared?” Draco whispered as he leaned forward to hear Harry better as he continued talking.

“You were so cool and knew big words and I thought you were brilliant, still do even if you are a prat sometimes.”

“I thought you hated me. It drove me crazy and I didn’t know what to do about it,” Draco confessed.

“Is that why you put worms in my lunch box?”

“Actually, that was for throwing mud at me.”

“That was Ron, he was aiming for me but hit you instead,” Harry said, his eyes flickering open.

“Should have known this was all Weasley’s fault,” Draco muttered before looking behind him at the ambulance arriving and the two men who jumped out opening the back doors as they collected medical supplies.

“When you’re better I’m gonna snog your face off right in front of him and then we’re gonna spend the rest of our lives doing stupid things together, you got that.”

“Yeah, but just so you know Draco I’m the better kisser,” Harry stated just before the paramedics reached them and began ensuring he was stable.

 _We’ll see about that_ , Draco thought as he watched Harry be placed on a stretcher and lifted into the back of the ambulance.

**Author's Note:**

> Less cute today but we will return to our usual fluff tomorrow for the last installment of this series.


End file.
